


take apart your head (and i wish i could inspire)

by dusks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he took her heart and she'll damn well take his. but, first, she's going to take his head. au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take apart your head (and i wish i could inspire)

**Author's Note:**

> This is/was my first OUAT fic, it's an oldie. I'm actually just transferring it from my ffn.net page. All of my fics from there will eventually make their way here. This might be finished at some point just not sure when but until then, enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

He watches her as she sits there, legs tucked in under her as she stares into nothing, she's all pretty and regal and everything he isn't. It's all so sweet and palpable it almost makes his teeth ache.

**.  .  .**

After Snow and the Swan girl, Emma, had been able to stop Cora with the ink, he knew he didn't stand a chance in getting to Storybrooke. Hell, they hadn't been able to get back either. Something or someone, he had a good idea of who (the damn Crocodile and the Evil Queen), had blocked their entrance to that other world. He knew he was going to need leverage, anything that would help him get his revenge. He thought about lying his way through it all but figured they would not fall for it again. He had been running low on ideas when purple silk, all frilly and whimsical, caught his attention from his peripheral and he knew then what he was going to do next. So, with one last smirk in their direction, he retreated before they caught up with him.

He thought it was going to be harder to get her to come to him. After all, the others, especially that warrior, Mulan, were extremely over-protective of her. But no, it had been easier than expected. He had done exactly as Cora had in using her heart to get his desired outcome. He'd managed to get her to convince them that she could keep guard while they rested and when it seemed appropriate enough he got her to run. 

**.  .  .**

It's such a shame, he thinks. That such a pretty little thing with the entire world at her fingertips, because even with her kingdom in ruins she's a royal and they always get what they want, is nothing but a pawn. He doesn't miss the irony in it, the would-be queen is nothing but a means to an end, when in chess the queen is the most powerful piece; it's kind of funny if he thinks about it, and sad if he really digs deep into it but, he's never really cared that much for princesses and their forgotten kingdoms, so he doesn't.

 **.  .  .**

One thing he can't help but do is wonder. It's not that he cares, cause he's a pirate and all, but he doesn't understand why she'd stick around when there wasn't anything for her in all of this. The others had a purpose. What was hers? All it's gotten her so far is a detached heart and a possible near-future death.

He reaches into his pouch and takes out the box with her beating heart and she snaps her head in his direction. She's staring warily at him and her chest is rising a bit quicker than before but her posture doesn't change. She's still all raised chin and straight back and he might just be a bit in awe of her. She's not showing defeat and he admires that.

He stands up from where he's sitting, places the box on the table as he walks towards her, and crouches in front of Aurora. He takes in her features and is a bit taken with how beautiful she really is, and he's surprised that he's not noticed before because he's always appreciated the finer things in life and she definitely fits into that category. She's all bright blue eyes, pale skin, soft looking lips and he can't stop himself from wondering if they really are as soft as they look... and he knows it wouldn't take much to figure out, but he's not that much of a prick. Well, he is, but he's got more important things to worry about (like two-legged crocodiles and revenge).

Killian raises his hook and skims it across her collarbone, up her neck and tilts her chin up.

"What would you do to get your heart back, princess?" he whispers.

Aurora stares into his blue eyes and replies firmly, "nothing that would help you." He can't help but laugh at her response. She's got spirit he likes that. He wonders how long until she breaks... 

"Oh, pretty lass. You've already helped me," he replies harshly, digging the hook deeper into her skin, causing her to strain her neck and move her face closer to his, with only a few inches between them.

"Don't you see? By now they already know you're missing and well on their way to come looking for you. They'll track you down. And when they come, I will make my move," he replies; his hot breath fanning across her face and before he knows it, her lips are pressed against his and when his brain finally registers what's happening he's pulling away and falling back on his ass. His lips feel like they're on fire and he furrows his eyebrows as he stares at her, trying to figure what the hell made her do it but gets nothing out of the expressionless mask she's wearing. He moves and stumbles to get to his feet. He's completely caught off guard by what she just did and he's trying to place it but he can't and it's unnerving.

 **.  .  .**  

That night after checking her restraints he settles down all the way across from her, close enough to keep an eye out but far enough to keep her at bay.

He watches as she, herself, settles down in her space like nothing happened. She lays down facing the wall and he’s lost count on the amount of times he’s found his gaze lingering on her form.

Her earlier action hasn't left his thoughts and he wonders what exactly she's playing at. It's thrown him off a bit. He'd normally never act this way, he's never been shy with the ladies but this is different... she's different; with her undying love for her dead prince… and for fuck’s sake, he kind of wishes he had her mind instead of her heart because then he could make sense of it. His last lingering thought before he drifts off into slumber is that her lips are actually softer than they look, and how much it felt like that hidden kiss he stole so many years ago, only better.

**.  .  .**

Aurora can hear his light snoring, and a smirk begins to tug at the corners of her lips as she slowly opens her eyes. She may not have her heart but that doesn't mean she's not aware. She knows exactly what that kiss did to him and honestly, she'd never in a million years kiss a bloody pirate but he's got something of hers and she'll be damned if he gets to keep it. He wants to play dirty? Well good for him. She's going to show him just how dirty a princess' hands can get. She may have been asleep for twenty-eight years or so but she's picked up a few things since she's woken from the sleeping curse. 

**.  .  .**

 He took her heart and she’ll damn well take his. But, first, she’s going to take his head.

  **.  .  .**

In the end, a princess always gets what she wants... and so much more.

**.  .  .**

That's usually always how the story goes. 

**.  .  .**

 

 

_(I enjoy anything that masks the bitter after taste of poison)_

 

queen: 1 --- pirate:0

 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from: degausser by brand new


End file.
